


Weight of a Crown

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fat Sex, I need more fat Sheena, I wrote this on a whim, Male Weight Gain, Weight Gain, royalty stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Sheena, undergoing the stresses of being the ruler of a failing nation now in the order of heroes, turns to Kiran for some advice and stress relief. However, Kiran takes an opportunity to act on his secret feeder tendencies and quietly convince Sheena to get fat and forget about her stresses in her leading of Gra. Sheena remains rather blissfully unaware, until it's too late. Kiran also does fall victim to his own plans as well.





	Weight of a Crown

Sheena was seated within her quarters, her pink armor set aside on its normal stand, with her serrated Slaying Axe+ close by her armor. She sat in her rather poofy red dress, with accents of gold, and a large section of black from her chest down to her hips. The dress left the upper half of her chest and shoulders exposed, also showing off a rather plain, but elegant gold necklace with a sapphire gem hanging down, occasionally dipping into her cleavage, but never for very long. In spite of her chest’s ample size, it never seemed to bother her very much, given her handling of her armor, which was of a very heavy weight, as most armor tends to be. She rested her head in her hands, her mind overflowing with thoughts of home and what people expected of her, even in leading a failing nation like Gra. Ever since she had been summoned here by Sir Kiran, as she referred to him as, given his high position of authority within the Order of Heroes. He had taken the time and effort to give her a team with which she worked quite well in, even giving her some of the skills and abilities of other heroes, which set her a bit on edge at times, considering those that were used to give their skills to other people were never seen or heard from again. Unless the summoner summoned in another version of that person, albeit from some different realm than the last, even in spite of their often identical stats and matching skills. It seemed each of them had a different story to tell, a destroyed world, a world saved, someone dead in one world was alive in another. 

Kiran knocked on Sheena’s door, causing her to jump. “Y-yes, Sir Kiran!” She jumped upright, opening the door quickly. “Wh-what are my orders, sir?” The white robed summoner had a few papers in hand, but he paused in his response to Sheena’s question. “Sorry, Sheena, I was a bit distracted. Though, I have had some people telling me that they’re worried about you. You seem overly concerned about something. Would you care to come by my office to discuss? Maybe over some tea?” Kiran looked and sounded very genuine in his concern over the armored ruler, and also blushed a faint pink as he had never seen her in the dress she was wearing or seeing her exposing so much skin. He had never expected her to have an impressive bust like the one she did. After all, he rarely saw her without her wearing her pink armor she was known for. “If…. if you insist, sir.” She seemed a bit uneasy to know that Kiran had been told about her stresses. “I’ll see you in about a half hour, okay?” Kiran gave a small bow before walking down to the other rooms to hand out assignments to the heroes of the order. “P-private tea with the summoner?” She spoke quietly to herself, her heart beating rather fast in her chest. 

The time for the tea came far faster than Sheena expected, and she arrived to the summoner’s office about 5 minutes late. “I.. I’m sorry i’m late, sir.” Sheena offered up a low bow, leaving Kiran to sigh. “Sheena, it’s fine. You seemed very nervous, so I expected you to be a little late, calming your nerves and all that.” The white cloaked male sat back down at a small table, and on the table was situated a small tiered serving tray, about 3 tiers loaded with a lot of small cookies and cakes and other little sweets. At each table was a cup and saucer, the cups steaming with their tea freshly poured. A teapot was elsewhere in the room, giving off a lovely scent into the room as a whole. “Would you please sit down?” He walked with her over to the table, pulling out her chair for her. Sheena sat down, smiling, trying to still her nerves and her pounding heart. Close to the cup and saucer was a small plate holding a small fork, like one a rich person would use for cake or someone would use for removing the meat from seafood. Kiran served them both up a decently large slice of cake. The cake was rich in taste, the chocolate drenched cake seemed to melt in their mouths. 

Sheena was relishing in the taste quietly, unable to really speak with the food being her main focus. Kiran watched, quietly sipping his tea as well. Seeing as Sheena was distracted by her food, he gave her some tea cakes and cookies as well, which Sheena ate without much self control, as she always had some desires to really indulge herself before, just had never acted on before, as she lacked the resources to do so. With the order of heroes, she had always needed to restrain herself due to her being in almost constant battle. With battles having calmed down, and things at the Order quieting down, Kiran’s tea and sweets was a great opportunity. Kiran also indulged in his own personal desires, enjoying watching her feast on the sweets and also indulging himself on the sweets, the summoner having quite the sweet tooth of his own, as Elise and Sakura were quick to point out, especially around the time of the harvest festival and christmas seasons. 

After about an hour, the tiered sweets tray was picked clean, both Sheena and Kiran rather stuffed from their indulgences. Kiran had to adjust his pants, undoing his belt, which revealed a relatively small sliver of his stomach, relatively pale from his many days spent indoors. Sheena’s own stomach was larger, as it was stuffed, one of her tighter waist chains, looking to be pulled rather taut across it. However, with whatever was in those sweets, something got set off inside their minds. Then, Sheena stifled a small burp. Kiran chuckled, holding his stomach gingerly. “That…. That was amazing…” Sheena panted lightly, feeling rather tired from her overindulging and overconsumption of tea. 

The pair stayed in the office for some time, mostly resting from their rather strange overindulgence. Later on, the two discussed what they had done, Sheena acting very nervous as she did.


End file.
